thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peria
Background According to TDYD’s Volume 3’s chapter “The Genius Does Not Sleep” and TDYD Volume 4’s chapter “Germer-The Last Lesson” Peria Perula was brought to Germer when he was around five to six years of age. He had obtained his power by being the subject of a Roland experiment. Multiple magic tattoos were implanted on his body, and he lost his hearing and his sight. Since he was the sacrifice, he obtained the power of Zenkekkai—within the kekkai/barrier, he had exceptional sensory abilities. His main goal at the beginning was to get revenge on Roland for what they did to him. Germer, however, comments that would be impossible since he’s so weak. Nevertheless, he trains hard along with Ryner and Pia. After staying together for a year, Pia casually comments that she hopes they can continue to be a family although she realizes that the three of them have almost become strong enough to defeat Germer. She instructs Ryner to lose their battles so they will appear to be weak and be able to stay together. However, this won’t be possible since Germer announces that she’s been ordered to make them fight to the death—only one can survive. She had trained seventeen children before them, and they were all dead. Nevertheless, she refuses to let them die instead ordering them to escape while she holds off their pursuers. Ryner, however, along with the other two, ask her to escape with them. As soon as she agrees, the group is ambushed by Rahel Miller’s team and the nobles. Peria is unable to sense Rahel even though he had the power of his Zenkekkai. Just when Germer thinks that these kids will be killed as well, Miller’s real team kills the nobles and rescues them. Miller explains to Germer that this was a test to see if she was worthy of becoming his comrade; he wants to change this country. For that, he’s gathering people he can trust and he wants Germer to join him—she agrees. According to the report that Miller submitted, Ryner killed Pia and Peria (in reality they left the country) and the whereabouts of the missing nobles remained unknown. Ryner stays in Roland so Pia and Peria can escape. Trivia • Peria cut his hair to make Pia happy Quotes *quoted from Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu: Volume 3 Violent First Contact’s Chapter “The Genius Does Not Sleep” 1. (To Germer when they first met): “The person who moves their eyes from the enemy, I don’t think they can teach me how to fight…” 2. (To young Ryner): “……… As men……let’s work hard together…” 3. (Seeing Ryner’s condition after a few months of training): “What………Wait, Ryner!? Are you alright? Are you still living…That, that’s right…… Just looking at your appearance, I feel that you’ve gone beyond your limits.” *quoted from Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu: Volume 4 Magical Bargain Sale’s Chapter “Germer, the last lesson” 1. "Too bad. I can see everything. Because I'm always getting deceived by you, Pia...I've decided to not look on the surface. If I feel the creaks that your muscles make, then I can tell whether your movement is a feint or not." 2. "Ah, Pia wanted to say that, once we beat Germer, we'll graduate from the training center, and us three will be torn apart...she'll be so lonel.....ugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?" {Based on Baka-Tsuki Translations} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters